Under The Mistletoe
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Sasuke has come back to Konoha, but what for? Rumours say its Naruto... LEMON, yoai. SasuNaru / Sasuke x Naruto. UPDATED/REVISED.


Under the Mistletoe

Naruto's grin was nearly splitting his face in half, as he bounced around his living room. It was Christmas, and he was waiting for everyone to arrive at his house, as it was his turn the host the Christmas evening party. He had been to Kakashi and Iruka's for Lunch and the brunette had cooked them a feast, turkey with all the trimmings and mulled wine.

He had finished wrapping all of the presents last night, and a large stack of presents filled the gap under his tree, for each of his friends. Naruto had even talked Gaara and his siblings into coming over for Christmas, as they had nothing better to do for the night and he knew that they would only add to the atmosphere.

Many had offered for the trio to stay in their houses, but they politely refused and rented three rooms out of a pricey inn. Naruto shook his head at the thought, but soon returned from his thoughts when a fist thumped against his front door. Bouncing over, he swung it open, grinning at Kiba, Hinata and Shino, as they stood, each holding a few carrier bags.

The blond grabbed Hinata's and let the men into the kitchen, to leave the food in there, before placing their presents next to the ones Naruto had bought. Soon everyone had filed in, and the living room was now very cosy, as there were a few too many bodies, for the room's capacity.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Presents were handed out and opened, and thanks were passed around the circle, Naruto knew that each gift he had given was perfect for the person, suiting them greatly.

Sakura squealed and snapped a picture, as Hinata and Kiba were caught under one of the many mistletoe hung sneakily around. Kiba grinned and swooped in, stealing a soft kiss off the blushing girl blatantly ignoring the glares coming from Neji who was sulking in the corner. Kankuro and Lee had made their way to the liquor cabinet, fishing out some vodka and whiskey.

Ino grabbed some baileys for the girls, as each man did a single shot of vodka, each pulling their own disgusted face, and another flash went off. They were each offered another, but Naruto passed, wanting to stay sober so he could keep his house tidy, and entertain his guests.

Soon a sparkly Santa hat sat on his head, and he sat with the girls, chatting about whatever gossip came into their minds. "You know, not to put a downer on this lovely evening, but some people were saying that Sasuke left the Hokage a note, declaring he was returning tonight".

Naruto scoffed, and took another swig of his beer, not wanting to hear about the friend he missed far too much. "Stop fawning over him; even if he came back, he made it obvious he doesn't want any of us" Sakura blushed slightly and waved her hands.

"No! That's not what I meant, I'm over him, well and truly, but you're wrong, if the rumours are right. He does want one of us, sitting here in this circle now" the pink haired girl looked at Naruto, who choked on his drink, and desperately tried to avoid the curious and shocked gazes. "Apparently he's coming back for you, Naruto".

Silence fell amongst the girls and Naruto as the information was digested, but Naruto pushed the thoughts of his former teammate away. "He's probably not coming back - they are after all just rumours".

"Say what you will Blondie, but I always saw it" the curious gazes turned to Temari, who shrugged, and grinned cheekily. "Whenever I came to Konoha, you two were always together, or talking about the other, and the way he used to look at you, it was obvious".

Naruto frowned, he did not need to hear this; he had his heart pulled around far too much. "L-Look guys, I'm sure N-Naruto-kun doesn't want to h-hear about Sasuke".

Naruto smiled softly at Hinata, she just gave him a knowing look and patted his knee. "You're right, I'm sorry Naruto, and I promise not to bring him up again, now how about we play some games?".

They played charades, and in the end, Naruto and Kiba won, each taking another shot for good look, before everyone began to file out of Naruto's house, into the snow covered street. "Goodnight everyone, hope you had a lovely merry Christmas with me" he winked and chuckled at the snort that came from Kankuro, who soon shut up after a glare from his brother.

The door closed, just before Sakura and Ino left, and the trip stared at the door. Soon a crisp white envelope fell through the letter box, it had Naruto's name on it, in clear neat scripture. "Looks like you got another Christmas card, don't know who it could be off though"

They all shrugged and Naruto waited, making sure that the pair made it safely into Ino's car, before closing his door, slowly picking up the card. He stared blankly at it for a moment, before shuffling into his now empty living room, unknowing placing himself under one of the larger mistletoe.

He ran his thumb over the writing, trying to remember where he had seen it before, shaking his head; he flipped it and opened it. He nearly dropped it when he saw a photo of his genin team, the photo that he and Sakura both had beside their beds, the photo when everything was fine.

Taking a deep breath he opened it, silently dreading what was inside. It read:

_Dear Dobe,_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Sasuke_

_PS. Turn around…_

He froze on the last few words, and slowly raised his head, before turning, ready to fight. His man ran dry at the sight, an older Sasuke leaned against his front door, smirking at him. It seemed that not much had changed over the years, except his height and muscle.

The Uchiha had become even more handsome and by the looks of his outfit he knew, as it was body fitting and showed off his chest.

"Hello Dobe" Naruto was too shocked to retaliate to the old nickname and was too shocked to move, when the body approached him. Soon they were face to face, Sasuke standing a few inches taller than Naruto, who swallowed at their proximity.

Just as he was about to yell at the Uchiha, he noticed him glance up, and followed the arrogant gaze. His mouth opened and closed as he took in their position under the mistletoe, if the rumours were true, Sasuke would take this opportunity, to do what he came back to do.

"Don't even –" before he could finish, lips were pressed against his own, and onyx eyes fell to half-lidded. Naruto made no movement, trying not to encourage Sasuke, secretly he knew that he wanted Sasuke too, but after leaving him for years, he was not about to pull his pants down and let the bastard have his way with him.

Sasuke frowned and ran a hand into blonde locks, massaging slightly, before moving his lips against plump ones, trying to coax Naruto into responding. Naruto felt his will power fading, and his eyes slid closed, as the much needed contact soothed him.

The familiar smirk returned, as a tongue snaked out to caress Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto sighed, and gave in, opening his lips to allow Sasuke access. Tongues met, and began a dance only they could perform, tickling and memorising their mouths. Naruto pulled away, panting softly, a hint of red in his cheeks.

Sasuke's voice was husky and nothing more than a whisper. "I believe you know why I am here" Naruto frowned, pushing Sasuke away.

"I will not be some one night stand for anybody, teme!" Sasuke's frown mirrored Naruto's, and he stepped forward, his hand slightly outstretched as if to grasp the blond.

"You are not a one night stand; I came back for you, to be with you, and only you. I need you… I love you, Dobe" Naruto felt tears spill down his face, he had waited so long for Sasuke to return, and to know it was for him, and that he was loved, made him joyous.

Lips met lips again, and strong hands wiped away tears, before trailing down to the hem of Naruto's red shirt, pushing it up, and revealing delicious skin. Sasuke moved to the tan neck, biting into the junction, earning a moan from his blond, before sucking just below his ear, finding it to be one of his weak spots.

"S-Sasuke, bedroom" a smirk was pressed against hot skin, before Naruto was hauled into pale arms, and carried down the hallway until they reached his bedroom, Sasuke kicking the door shut after them.

Naruto found himself on his back, atop his bed, with Sasuke removing both of their shirts, before lying on the blond. Naruto grinned cheekily and ran his nails up the Uchiha's back, relishing in the little shivers that came from the man above him. He let out a gasp when a tongue swept over his nipple.

Sasuke leaned back and blew on the rosy bud, letting his hands move down to the jean clad hips. Soon Naruto felt his jeans be removed, leaving him only in thin blue boxers. He emitted a low groan when the Uchiha began to knead the growing bulge through the material.

He was taking things slow, teasing Naruto, and boy did the blond know it. He growled and flipped the two, swiftly pulling Sasuke's pants off, along with his boxers. Kissing down the pale chest, he came to Sasuke's engorged member, placing a kiss on the tip.

He glanced up at Sasuke who had closed his eyes, and let his head fall back. Grinning he quickly took the whole thing into his mouth, watching as Sasuke's eyes flew open, clouded with lust, and the moan than came from the usually stoic man, sent a ripple of pleasure down the blond's spine.

He sucked a few times before bobbing up and down, creating a reasonable pace. Sasuke growled and grabbed blond locks, pulling the boy away from his leaking shaft. "I'd rather cum somewhere else".

Sasuke rolled them over, so Naruto was lying on his stomach, Sasuke perched on his calves. Not needing to be asked, Naruto reached over to his drawers and threw the bottle of gel over his shoulder. He could practically feel Sasuke smirk, but that thought soon vanished as a finger slipped inside of him.

He forced himself to relax, and soon a second finger joined the first. He tried to ignore the discomfort, and smiled when a kiss was placed at the base of his spine. He winced when a third finger squirmed inside, fully stretching him, to accommodate what was to come.

The fingers were removed, and Naruto felt the bed shift, and soon he was pulled up, onto his hands and knees. Sasuke leaned onto Naruto's back, his hands circling the tan waist, before thrusting in, fully encasing himself in the immense heat.

Naruto bit his lip, but couldn't stop the whimper that escaped, it hurt like hell, but he was desperate to go through with this, to become one with the male behind him.

"Relax" the voice was rough and pleasure filled, spurring Naruto on. Naruto wiggled his hips, silently signalling Sasuke to move, and he did, slowly pulling out, before sliding back in. The pace was excruciatingly slow, and both males needed speed.

"Faster dammit" Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, and soon he was pounding into the man, loving the moans and mewls that came from him.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto screamed, his back arching, he had obviously hit his prostate. Changing his angle slightly, Sasuke made it so that he hit the sensitive spot with every thrust, the force rocking the bed. "S-Sasu, God!".

Growling from the growing need to release, a hand wrapped around Naruto's weeping erection, as Sasuke sped up his thrusts even further. Naruto tensed and came with a cry of Sasuke's name, gripping Sasuke's swollen member, until he burst, releasing inside of the blond.

They collapsed onto the bed, sticky and tired. "Love you, Sasu".

"Love you too, Dobe" Naruto smacked Sasuke softly, and snuggled into his side.

Outside, Sakura and Ino sat on a tree, mouths agape. There was silence for a few moments before Ino swallowed. "That was hot" Sakura could only nod, and together they walked blankly back to their houses, the images of the night imprinted in their minds.

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
